walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A House Divided
Kenny? I dunno if anyone else has noticed this, but it looks to me like Kenny might re-appear in this episode if the preview is anything to go by. If you notice that Clementine emerges from the rest of the group and widens her eyes in shock, remarking that "I thought you were dead". So yeah, could be Kenny, who knows. Zombiedude101 (talk) 17:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) It can be Kenny, but it still can be Christa. Jarmok (talk) 07:21, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ((((((({Clementine: "i thought you were dead" - Possible people include Lily, Christa and Kenny. Lets narrow it down. Lily - the left heron the road or she stole the car, CLementine doesn't know what happens to her. Christa - Clementine doesn't know what happened to her, they were separated that's all she knows. Kenny - Through Omid and Christa or Lee, Clementine is tolled that Kenny died, so to her Kenny is CONFIRMED dead the other two are not. I think that it's Kenny.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} - Contributer/DCGHJLT (not logged on) Whilst it could be any of the above three, I have a hunch that it's Kenny. After all, TTG did say they were going to 'explore' his fate. Zombiedude101 (talk) 17:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I full expect Kenny to be alive but, with the way Telltale does things, I doubt it's him. They showed us the back of Nick, which strikingly resembled Kenny, on purpose & with the teaser for the next episode seemingly suggesting his return, it will probably end up being Lilly or, more anticlimactic, Victor. 19:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Couldnt it be Glenn? 23:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Highly doubt it would be Glenn, as the game series is trying much to stay in the timeline as the comic series. Glenn wouldn't make another appearance. I honestly hope that the mysterious person who Clementine meets is passed off your choices with Kenny and Lilly. Like how the situation with Lily was taken cared of (Car or left behind). And Kenny (Alley or Warehouse). Of course if the person chose Car and Warehouse for both that may be problematic. I would like to see Christa come back into the picture, but that would be a long shot. Either Molly, Lilly, or Kenny could be the person. It's all up in the air. Would be a little disappointed if it turns out to be Victor, the guy who asked for water. But again, all up in the air. --MaDrummer (talk) 23:52, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Will this episodes including the others be released monthly? I hope to god telltalegames aren't lieing to us again like they did with season 1 about episodes being released monthly, because after IGN released that update about episode 2 being released 2 months after the release of a new day, I got really fed up of waiting. Gangr (talk) 20:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I would expect them to be Bi-Monthly like Season 1. As in every two months. 1whoknocks (talk) 19:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) The person depends on your choices from previous episodes. It could be Lilly, Victor (the guy you can give the water to), Kenny, Christa, Andy St. John, Molly, or even Vernon, just too many characters to list. If you left Lilly behind, it could be her. If you gave Victor the water (because if you didn't, he would dehydrate to death), it could be him. Don't know about Kenny. Christa, it might be her too. And worse, Andy St. John. If you left him to live the bandits might have found him and offered him to join them. So he could have made it and saw Clem again. Final, it could be Molly. If Lee didn't shoot her accidentally, she could join the bandits because she didn't want to come in the boat. Maybe she knew what Vernon was planning? The worst, Vernon. Just because the cancer survivor group told us he's dead doesn't mean he is. They didn't say he was dead straightly, he could have just been seperated from the other three. Kenny, but her is possible... First when I saw PewDiePie play it I t had the stranger opinion it's Christa but then it hit me... When I saw someones opinion I was anxious to wonder if it's Kenny... But in my opinion I thought it was Lilly... I think it is her... Who is alive? Alive? So at the end, as everyone knows, Clementine said that he/she was dead. So let's think of the Possibilities. Lee Everett- Obviously Omid-I am unsure, But it's a possibility. Christa- Maybe Clementine thought she was dead. Michelle (Video Game)- I really hope not Ben Paul- Is a real possibility Kenny- I hope so Chuck Huber- I don't think so Lilly (Video Game)-I still really hope not. St. John Family- The worst Kenny Jr.-Maybe So, who do you think it can be? I'm really confused. -Baldemoto